A Red Forever
by Bridge Over The Creek
Summary: She hadn't always seen the world this way. At one point, it had been a brighter, more fuller place to her, filled with the exuberance that had fueled her. Now she only saw the grey, the forever companion of the black raven that had come to reap the fruits of her world's labors, a fathomless amount of despair. WhiteRose, symbolic, and rated K because it's pretty clean. Oneshot


She hadn't always seen the world this way.

At one point, it had been a brighter, more fuller place to her, filled with the exuberance that had fueled her.

Now she only saw the grey, the forever companion of the black raven that had come to reap the fruits of her world's labors, a fathomless amount of despair.

It took all the strength she could possibly muster to pick herself up off the ground, gritting her teeth against the invisible force that tried to keep her down. It was so oppressive that it felt tangible, screaming at her to give in and let it all go, to accept that this was her forever reality.

Perhaps it was.

But no matter what anyone said, she hadn't always seen the world this way. Somewhere out there she felt a call, and she knew to follow it.

It was that thought that she used to will herself onto her shaking legs, battered and bruised by the endless waves of an enemy she couldn't possibly take on alone. She didn't reach for her weapon; it was already gone, she knew that. She'd lost that somehow, forgotten when fear had overtaken her mind.

Weiss' breathing was heavy, her shoulders slumped under the pure pressure of a thousand shades blacker than midnight against a grey backdrop, which at one point used to be the most blinding of whites. Around her were shattered crosses jutting like needles from the scarlet ground, grave markers of what were now lost dreams and broken hope.

"One step forward." She breathed, somehow willing herself to slide her foot across the blood washed ground. She could hardly stand, and yet she did. She could hardly walk, and yet she did, the black raven screaming as she did. Whether it was cheering her own or protesting she couldn't figure. The only thing she was certain of was that she didn't like it here; that this wasn't her end. Not yet.

Perhaps the feelings inside her were honest, as black as she presumed.

But they weren't always that way. At one point they'd been something strong, fierce, bright.

Once, they were _white_.

_White. _

Weiss balled her hands into tight fists, everything and nothing weighing her body down as she pressed forward in defiance, one foot at a time. She trudged through the ruins of her forever with determination she found in the bleakness of her position. Withered trees lined her path, accompanied by the dead grass at their bases, frozen inside.

Perhaps she'd been hopeless before, accepting the fact that the cold simply couldn't be warmed by anything.

She knew the red warmth, the scarlet truth that lay somewhere just beyond her vision. She could feel it.

Somehow without knowing it, Weiss knew where to turn to, where to put her foot next. The raven cawed from above, keeping up with her as it observed, stopping here and there to eat away at the dead and dying, the black nothingness that she'd fought and ran from.

Broken wings the raven flew on, passing before her vision before shooting back up. Broken wings wouldn't hold it down, nor would it hold her down.

She struck forward with a fierce exhaustion, not even realizing the waning pain in her healing legs, slowly growing to be able to carry her strongly again. They needed to, just for a little longer. She felt the drive to persevere stronger than ever before, a burning desire to reach the colors just beyond the brink of her colorless sky.

Perhaps she'd once seen herself as a dying flower destined to wilt alone in a field of snow, a rose that couldn't bloom, kept by winter.

Her walking broke out into a sprint, spurred on by the feelings that lit a fire within her soul, an orange glow with a red center.

_Red. _

"I won't be alone!" Weiss shouted, her strength flaring. This was how she was supposed to feel, she knew. This was the scarlet truth, the destroyer of the grey misleader. Tears of hot passion fell like rain from bright, cerulean eyes.

A black, gaping chasm loomed up in front of her, perpetually separating her from the red wonder that she could almost feel now. The invisible force was like a hand trying to hold her back, chain her to the ground and never let her leave.

_Red, the color of undeniable life._

White, the pure everything, the light that banished the dark.

"I will not be held!" She screamed, and the black raven screamed along with her, beside her as they ran, denying the bleakness it's victory. Her foot came down and didn't land on solid ground, hanging over the endless black drop below her.

"Broken wings won't hold me down!" She decreed, and so it was true. A bridge of a thousand spectrums shot out from the ground beneath her, made of colors she both recognized and didn't. Her foot made contact with solidity and the weight on her shoulders vanished, recoiling at the sheer power that she had become. The raven shot out past her, broken wings now whole, black feathers now pristine.

Weiss didn't see in grey, nor did her legs shake. The fire inside her burned like a bonfire and the grey was vanquished by its glow. Before her was the fiercest of red lights, encompassing a battered rapier in its warmth.

Weiss approached it on confident legs, reclaiming her weapon without hesitation. She felt wohler than she thought possible, steel becoming more than that as it connected and completed her broken spirit.

Perhaps she'd been alone at one point, a lost soul drifting forgotten in between reality and non existence.

Now, as she let the red colors of life fall upon her and sooth her, healing her wounds and causing her scars to fade, Weiss knew she was found.

The heiress woke slowly, feeling disoriented. She blinked her eyes to banish the sleep vision as she tried to recall the dream she'd had only moments ago, feeling as if it was important. Nothing would come to her, however, save for a white bird.

It didn't take her long to remember she was in her dorm room, filled with the light whistle Blake made as she breathed in through a gap between her two front teeth, the light snoring that belonged to the enthusiastic Yang, and the occasional hum from Ruby Rose.

Who was, at this very moment in time, holding Weiss in a spooning position, face buried in the heiress' hair.

Weiss closed her eyes once again, feeling Ruby's heart beat against her back.

Behind her eyelids, the vision that was her dreams, was the vibrant color of red and white, perfectly entangled in one another.

* * *

**This came out pretty good, I think. Enjoy, and have a good day/night. **


End file.
